


Composure

by vektlosrymden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't know how to tag here whoops, Hints of praise, M/M, Oral Sex, This is just a short thing I made, Tord and Tom have a weird relationship in the future, like really short, slight dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vektlosrymden/pseuds/vektlosrymden
Summary: Tord can hold his composure very well, and Tom can hold in his chokes when he takes in cock.Basically.





	Composure

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of n0rwegainspeed0s' little drawing about Blue Leader receiving a blowjob from Tord. But personally I prefer to switch it up and use Red Leader with Tom sucking him off. You can find their post here: https://n0rwegianspeed0s.tumblr.com/post/169634393271/hes-real-good-at-keeping-his-composure-kinda-a

"Sir, you have a meeting in five minuets-"

"Not right now,"

"But sir yo--!"

"I said not. Right. Now." Red Leader furrowed his eyebrows, a threatening detail to get his damn soldier out of the office. "Dismissed."

The soldier hung his head and did a full one-eighty out the office. It's rare to see his leader mad at his own comrades for no good reason, he must not be feeling well at the momen-

"Fæn, Tom--" The Leader groaned once he could finally hear the soldier stepping down the halls, where he _can't_ hear his own leader moaning like this.  
"You cockslut, trying to make me a mess in front of my soldiers? Better hurry, I've got a meeting to get to." Tord grinned, grabbing a fistful of the Brit's hair and pushed him down to as a sign to take in more of his pulsating cock. And needless to say, Tom took the hint.  
He threw his head back when Tom swallowed Tord all in (at least as far as he could go without his insides being destroyed) with no hesitation even after such a forced push while Tord whispered a "thank you" to whatever God blessed Tom with no gag reflex. 

Tom grabbed the rough fabric of Tord's uniform, eyes clenched together as his tounge coated about every square inch of the Norwegian's erection. He gasped for air every so often, pulling out and gently licking Tord's shaft along with sucking his sack. Thank God this desk was big enough to shield the blowjob from anyone who was permitted to enter Tord's office, though shamefully the thought of being caught made Tom's cock twitch in interest.  
" _Mnnghn-_ " He moaned through the sucking and licking, looking up at Tord who was enjoying this as much as he did while he bobbed his head and jacked off the areas he couldn't get to. Such a sight to see his former rival gasping and groaning in absolute delight from Tom's very own mouth, he loved it. 

The Norwegian finally came, purposely not giving Tom any sort of warning as he filled his mouth with his seed and arched his back at the heavenly orgasm. The Brit widened his eyes under those visors of his and immediately pulled away, gasping deeply for air but couldn't resist swallowing all of Tord's cum in one sitting. Yeah, his younger self would be ashamed. 

"Lick it all up, Thomas. We don't want a mess now, do we?" Tord grinned after panting and catching his breath from that sweet afterglow of an orgasm, hands still gripping Tom's sweating hair and kept him down under the desk like a dog. Tom would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy being treated like this during any sexual intercourse.  
He happily cleaned it all up with his tounge, lapping at Tord's limping length that once stood up proudly before he came and finished up. 

"Good boy."  
Tom sighed gleefully when Tord praised him and ran his fingers through his hair, leaning into his hand. Whatever happened when they hated each other? That was years worth of hatred, and now here they are sucking each other's dick. Past Tom wouldn't believe a second of it and current Tom wouldn't blame him one bit. 

Tom smiled.  
"If only you didn't have such great composure. I would love to embarrass you in front of your soldiers."

Tord chuckled, zipping up his pants as he lit a usual, daily cigar and pressed it between his scarred lips.  
"Keep dreaming, Thomas. Embarrassing is my job, maybe I could even fuck you right in front of my soldiers and give them a show."

"Can't lie, the sound of that interests me." Tom wiggled his eyebrows jokingly as he stood up. Tord couldn't help but burst into laughter after such a remark like that. 

What an odd relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick and short little fanfic as my first post on the website. I've been wanting to post for a while now but there are plenty of authors better than me and I just get overwhelmed. 
> 
> Moved from Wattpad, the place full of horny unknowing teenagers. I'm just going to say, many of them thought that Ringo was gonna be Tord's sex slave on one of my stories. They weren't even joking. 
> 
> Thanks Obama.


End file.
